


And so, the Day was Saved

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: The prompt was along the lines of a king who was once a hero is challenged by the new hero.





	And so, the Day was Saved

"You will not deceive me, demon!" the hero shouted, the steel of his blade glistening. The light of the stained-glass mosaic the civilians crafted in Jeremiah's honor was significantly less beautiful refracted off a sword, the same civilians who cheered his rise to power standing behind this new usurper.

"It's the truth!" he swore, keeping his voice low unless the peasants heard him. "I was in your position too, brave champion. They cheered me on as I took the kings head. They swore to me he was a demon in disguise, holding his wife captive for the wicked satisfaction of his sovereign lord."

The hero didn't lower his sword, but his eyes softened. "I won't be swayed. I will save this kingdom."

Jeremiah raised his hands. "Listen to me! There is something wrong with this kingdom. There is something wrong with these people. After I killed the king, I took his wife for my own. You've seen the queen, yes?"

"Yes." The sword inched closer.

"It's been twenty years. She hasn't aged a day."

The hero looked unconvinced.

"Miriam, the schoolteacher? The books she reads to her students from are blank. Corwalth, the diseased beggar? In the fifteen years I've known him he hasn't succumb to his sickness nor recovered from it. Abby, who I presume gave you an apple she dropped at your feet when you arrived?"

The sword retracted from his throat.

"She did the same thing to me; twenty years ago! And her mother has been expecting her new sibling just as long!"

The champion struck Jeremiah with his fist. The cold steel of the gauntlet gouged the flesh of his cheek and tore away at his sideburn. "I will not be bedeviled! And I will break the curse on these people."

Jeremiah turned to the usurper, the anger in his eyes clear as he continued, in as measured of a tone as he could. "These people are the curse! They lure in people like you and me, those who are desperate to explore the world and seek adventure. The promise fame and glory and power and love and legacy. And, if you kill me, you'll get all of it. But you know what you'll never have?"

The hero was silent for a moment, before asking, "What?"

"Your freedom. They'll keep you here, in the kingdom. If you ever try to step outside of the walls, they will keep you in the tower, saying that others can go and provide what you need. Five years ago I stepped outside of the castle's grounds and now I am no longer permitted onto the first floor. No one has said that's a rule, I certainly didn't agree to it, but I can tell from the way I'm ushered away from the stairs, how various ports have been blockaded to keep me in."

There was silence for another moment. The champion's face hardened. "Liar."

"Please, don't do this."

Jeremiah stuttered as the sword was plunged into him.


End file.
